warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Wilwood
Author's Note: Text penned by Lyssa with minor changes made by Belladonna. "Sometimes I think that he regrets adopting us. But then I see how happy he is when he looks at us, how he's always interested in what happens in our life, how much he's worried about our problems... And I understand that he truly loves us. He is our real father."' '' ''- Abby about Roger '' '''Abigail Wilwood' is the daughter of Thomas Strome and Jamie Hartson, twin sister to Isabelle. The girls were raised by their adoptive father, Roger Wilwood. Abby's Story Abigail and her twin sister Isabelle were born on the 17th of April 2098 in Featherhead, South Dakota, as the first and only children of the Warehouse's Special Agent-in-Charge Thomas Strome and Junior Agent Jamie Hartson. The first three years of their lives the girls spent in Univille, South Dakota, with their parents, and always close to the Warehouse. Unlike her sister, Abby never had much interest in the Warehouse's affairs though. The girl was more keen on fairy-tales, and dreamed of becoming a character in one. In 2101, while on the way to New York for a family vacation, Thomas and Jamie were murdered by an unknown criminal, and the girls were left alone in a parking lot next to the bodies of their dead parents. Abigail couldn't stand what was happening, and her older sister was forced to distract her, until Roger Wilwood, a journalist, stopped at the station and noticed the kids. Completely confused, Roger gave his statement to the police, but flatly refused to let the girls go to the orphanage on their own. He escorted them to the building and, making sure that the twins felt comfortable, promised to return as soon as he could. The first days in the Children's Home were difficult for the girls. Perky and persistent Isabelle immediately pointed out that no one should approach her and her sister with bad intentions, while it was very hard for Abigail to adapt to the new place. It always seemed to her that her twin sister absolutely didn't miss their parents, and this created a huge gap between the girls, which increased with each passing day. So, some time later, when Isabelle had already found new friends and was accepted by the local kids, Abigail still preferred to be alone, longing for her parents and wondering when they could leave this place and return home. One day, Roger Wilwood appeared again on the threshold of the Children's Home in Rapid City, with the clear intention of meeting the girls he found in a deserted parking lot several weeks ago. Abigail somehow felt that this man was trustworthy, so she spoke to him first (which hasn't happened with many people since their parents' death). Roger told the twins that he wanted to take them out of the orphanage and adopt them, and he very much hoped that the girls would agree to this. '"I know this may seem too hasty, and we don't really know much about each other. But I hope that I can help you survive what happened. I promise, girls, as part of my family, you won't ever be in need of anything." ''- Roger to Abigail and Isabelle'' The new family took the girls in surprisingly well. Isabelle immediately befriended Clementine, their adoptive cousin, while Abigail found a common language with Roger and his half-sister, Hope. They taught the girl all about the writing business, and Abigail began to dream of continuing their family business one day. At the age of 17, Abigail started her first attempt at becoming a real writer when Roger invited her to print one of her stories in a new storybook. Abby was beside herself with happiness. She couldn't even think that someone could really appreciate her talent so highly, especially Roger, who, by that time, had already become a well-known writer not so long after taking his father's place as the head of their publishing company. Still a bit nervous, she agreed to publish a short story about a magical building that was only the product of her imagination - at least that's what everyone preferred to think when little Abby told them about the magical warehouse where incredible things are stored. Soon, the girl began to believe it herself, so she considered the plot of the story to be her own achievement. The story brought Miss Wilwood a short-lived glory, but after this, she was hired as her aunt's assistant, as long as she attended high school. "I can't miss this opportunity because of the foolish desire to stay with my family, Abby. This is my chance to learn more about where I belong. Wouldn't you have done the same, if you were in my place?" ''-Isabelle to Abigail, before leaving for New Zealand'' Despite their great difference in interests, Abigail never parted with her twin sister for long. Even when it was time to go to college, the sisters found a way out by moving to California together and entering the same university. However, at the age of 23, Isabelle suddenly announced that she was moving to live in New Zealand because she was "hired for a very attractive post". This was a real shock for Abby, since she was completely unprepared to her sister's leaving, even though deep in her heart she knew that one day it had to happen. Restless and eager for adventure, Isabelle couldn't always stay with her quiet twin sister. After graduating from university, Abigail immediately returned home to study for work in her adoptive father's publishing company. Roger and Hope had high hopes for Abby, and the young woman was really enthusiastic and interested in her job. She worked hard, days and nights, and received a promotion, becoming the chief editor of the stories written by young writers. In contrast to Hope, Abby specialized in teenagers' stories, helping young writers to reveal their talent and reach great heights. Physical Appearance Like her twin sister, Abby has light brown hair and blue eyes. She also stands about 5'2 inches (or 157 cm) tall and has a scar on her wrist, left by the murderer of her biological parents. Skills & Powers Just like her adoptive father and aunt, Abigail has a great love for writing. As a result, she's the chief editor of the Wilwoods' publishing company and even composes stories of her own, to print them in various storybooks later. Personality & Habits Abigail is a calm and sensible young woman, with a truly Buddhist attitude to life. She tries not to take things around her to heart, but she's always there when her family and friends need help. Relationships Isabelle Miller (twin sister) Isabelle and Abigail don't have much in common, but they have always been inseparable and ready to stand up for each other. After the death of their parents and the adoption, the girls became even closer to each other than they were before. Now, even though Isabelle works in the Warehouse, and Abigail lives on the other side of the world, they still keep in touch with each other at any time, not wanting to be separated for a long time. Roger Wilwood (adoptive father) Unlike her twin sister, Abigail was always close to their adoptive father. It was him who taught Abby everything she knows by now, and the young woman perceives him like her one and only father. Hope Wilwood (adoptive aunt) Hope was the one who replaced their mother for the twins when they were adopted, and it was she who became Abby's mentor in her writing career. The woman always perceived Abigail as her second daughter, and the brunette never objected. Michael and Patricia Wilwood (adoptive grandparents) Michael and Patricia supported their son in the desire to adopt the two girls and immediately took them in as their own granddaughters. Michael, the head of a large publishing company, noticed the potential of his adoptive granddaughter when she was a teenager and hinted at this to Roger, believing that in the future Abby could take the place of the head of the company and continue their family business. Clementine Wilwood-Hara (adoptive cousin) Clementine is eight years older than Abigail, so she always positioned herself as an older sister for the twins. She never let anyone offend the girls and, despite the fact that Tina has always been closer to Isabelle, she and Abby are still good friends. Thomas Strome & JJ Hartson (biological parents, deceased) Abigail doesn't really remember her biological parents, but Roger always said that the sisters looked more like their mother. She doesn't remember what her parents were doing for a living or who their other biological relatives were, but she knows for sure that they never offended them and probably tried to raise them right. Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wilwood Family Category:Born: April Category:Born: 2090s Category:Twins Category:Adopted